W2S
Harry Christopher George Lewis (born 24 November 1996), also known as wroetoshaw or W2S, is a YouTube personality and the youngest member of the Sidemen. Background Harry was born in Guernsey. He has both a younger brother (called Josh) and a younger sister (called Rosie). Harry was a latecomer to the Sidemen and joined in early-2014; a few months after their formation. Harry is a popular YouTuber who recently hit ten million subscribers on his main channel. He is often on the receiving end of incest/beastiality banter due to him being from Guernsey. Accommodation Harry is one of the three Sidemen who has never lived in the Sidemen House (or the former house). Until 2014, Harry lived with his parents and siblings in Guernsey. He moved to London in September 2014 - at the age of 17 - to live in an apartment with Callux and Calfreezy in the Stratford Halo. The trio still live there as of 2017. In March 2015, Harry bought a flat in Guernsey in addition to his London accommodation. Cars During the summer of 2014, Harry showed off his wealth by buying a chrome-wrapped Range Rover Evoque (which typically costs around £40,000). He later re-wrapped it with a gold chrome finish. After just a year of driving the Evoque, Harry sold/gave it to Calfreezy. Just before he sold it, Harry re-wrapped the car for the third time, making its current appearance satin black. Harry now owns a Lamborghini Gallardo 50th Anniversary Edition. He allegedly bought the car on 21 June 2015 but didn't publicly reveal it via YouTube until 11 August 2015. Harry also possess a grey Audi A4, supposedly his casual car for when he goes back to Guernsey. Controversy Harry was the subject of controversy during November 2014. He made a video showing off his "new car" which was a Ferrari 458 (rose-gold). A few weeks later, he admitted he'd lied to his subscribers and confirmed the car did not belong to him. It belonged to Yianni from Yiannimize. He was once again the target of abuse. An image of Harry's scrotum was leaked onto the Internet (alongside the caption "IT'S BATHTIME BOYS!") during the 2015 Twitter hack. He has since made a joke out of this and has titled one of his vlogs as such. Trivia * Harry's main channel ranks #17 in the most subscribed YouTube channels of the UK and #100 in the world. * In a video entitled "Googling Myself", Harry confirmed that he is a fan of Chelsea Football Club. * For the 2015 GCSE Results Day, Harry personally sent £50 to all of his followers who tweeted him proving that they gained straight A*-A's. There were at least 16 in total - meaning he sent a minimum of £800. * Harry was just 16 years old when the Sidemen officially formed in October 2013. He was 17 when he joined them. * The group often use the Guernsey stereotype against Harry, regularly referring to him as "inbred" and having an incestuous relationship with his family. * Harry stated in his 2014 "HARDEST Q&A EVER" video (with KSIOlajideBT and Calfreezy) that he does, in fact, have a girlfriend; called Katie. Although she has never been seen in videos, as seen through her Instagram photos and tweets to each other, they are still together. * Harry stated in Tobi's "THE SIDEMEN ARE LIARS" video that when he was 13 or 14, he did a fake iPad giveaway to get subscribers. * Harry describes his sexuality as "undetermined". Pointless Trivia * Harry openly admits to putting the milk into a cup of tea first (before the teabag and boiling water). This is deeply frowned upon in Great Britain. Many have teased that the reason Harry does this is due to his Guernsey heritage (which is known for being "different") and not part of the UK. External links * wroetoshaw.com (portal page) * wroetoshaw on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members Category:Males